This project includes all statistical aspects of design, planning, data coordination and management, and analysis for studies of interventional therapies initiated by task orders issued under the aegis of the STP Master Agreement. Currently these studies, each with two clinical centers, are in various stages of operation, i.e., the study of Naloxone in the treatment of acute cerebral infarction is ongoing, the study of the benefits of hypervolemic hemodilution (Dextran-40) for the treatment of stroke-in-evolution is awaiting final FDA clearance, and a study of calcium channel blockers for the treatment of SAH is in the planning and design stages.